Errors We Make
by Royal Lioness
Summary: Sarafina has been having vivid dreams about Simba, feeling she can't continue to keep running from them she seeks Simba out, and what starts out as a regular conversation turns into something more deep and passionate
**RL Note-This is solely Sarafina's POV**

 **Location-Hunting Grounds**

Sarafina's POV  
I lie in wait for Sarabi's signal to begin the chase of the Impala herd we tracked I look over towards her position not giving myself away, she throws her tail in the air and flicks it; the signal I take off towards the herd and cause a panic being careful not to get trampled or kicked I fan out to out flank as my daughter takes the lead locking onto a young Impala doe that's falling behind, I lock onto another that's old; a buck, I hear a roar and know that my daughter has caught the first Impala for our Pride, I continue my chase until I realize the old buck has stopped he turns and faces me for some reason something tells me this is going to end in my favor we have a stare down as he flicks his tail clearly agitated that I chose him to feed my Pride, he throws his head around and kicks up dirt I growl and we head straight for each other when I'm in good jumping distance I launch myself over his head turn my body and land on his back, he tries feverishly to get me off but I sink my claws in his side he let's out a bellow of pain and I clamp my jaws around his windpipe ending his life, I watch as life slowly slips from his eyes as they go dull and gray

"Wow Sarafina I'd never seen anything like that" comments one of my Pride Sisters

"Gee thanks" I say humbly

"Wow Mom that was amazing" my daughter tells me smiling

I almost forgot how much she admires and idolizes me it makes me smile in return

"Thank you sweetie I'm sure you're going to be an even better huntress than you are now" I tell her proudly

"Thanks Mom" she says nuzzling me

I look to Sarabi who gives me a playful smirk and a nod of approval we drag our kills to Five Boulders and wait for our King to arrive

"Wow you caught two Impalas nice work ladies" he tells us

"No need Simba it was all Sarafina you should of seen her take that old buck down it was amazing" Sarabi tells gloating

"Sarabi stop it" I tell her feeling a little embarrassed

Simba looks my way and I feel the slightest hint of a blush hit my cheeks I quickly look away and try to shake it out my mind, later that night after eating my fill I walk to my cave I've been staying in before my daughter was born to get a good night's rest, I stopped surprised to find Simba sitting in front of the entrance like he's guarding it, time to see what this is about

"Uh um Simba" I say catching his attention

"Sarafina I was just uh waiting for you" he says looking a little nervous

"What are you doing here" I ask him curiously

"Well uh I uh wanted you to tell me about the hunt in details, your part in the um hunt in details that is" he says clearing his throat and scanning the ground wildly

"Oh uh ok well I chose to go after the buck he had age against him and he was slow so I thought he would make a great addition to our meal, I chased him a good distance away from the others he turned back and decided to face off with me, we ran towards each other but when he got within striking distance I launched myself into the air and landed on his back he tried to throw me off but I sunk my claws into his sides and finally killed him" I say looking at a pink flower near a small rock

He follows my gaze and plucks the flower from it's home in the rich soil and places it behind my ear

"A lovely flower for a beautiful lioness" he smiles

I blush madly and look away from him trying to hide it he turns my head towards him

"Look at me I mean it you're a beautiful lioness" he says sending me a charming smile

"Good night Simba" I nuzzle him goodbye

"Good night, my lovely flower" he says looking back at me as he heads home

I walk inside my cave watching as his form gets smaller and smaller as he walks home until I can't see him anymore, I lie down in my usual spot the middle of the cave and attempt to fall asleep which turns into a struggle, I toss and turn into the late night fighting my urge to stay awake I give up and retreat from my cave walking to the waterhole, I find myself listening in on the sounds of the night, frogs ribbiting, nightbirds chirping and singing, and other small creatures scattering and skittering across the plains floor, when I reach the waterhole I don't drink I just stand there looking at my reflection and the pink flower behind my ear my heartbeat picks up and I sigh to slow it down

"What am I doing this is my daughter's husband, my son-in-law and my best friends son I can't have these thoughts and feelings" I say to my reflection berating myself

 _ **(Dream sequence)**_

 _Mist starts to cover the floor along with the watherhole as it rises up over me covering me in it's blinding screen I began to cough and look for a way out I turn back the way I came but find myself back at the waterhole, I try again and again only end up at the watering hole all over again I growl frustrated turn back and leap the fog lifts only to late OH NO! SPLASH, I dive head first into the freezing cold water I burst out like someone who nearly drowned coughing and hacking trying to get the water out of my throat, I swim to land and shake my fur out shivering from the cold I begin licking myself dry when I'm tackled to the ground, ready for a fight I growl and look up to see Simba smiling down at me_ __

 _"Simba uh what are you doing here" I ask blushing madly_ __

 _He doesn't respond and gets off of me letting me get up I sit down and watch him_ __

 _"Simba are you okay" I ask concerned_ __

 _He still doesn't respond he only gets up and starts purring deeply and begins circling me I watch him curiously and stand, he comes up to my thigh and nuzzles it while continuing to circle me, he stops in front of me and nuzzles me under my neck I begin to purr and happily nuzzle him back he pulls away and circles me halfway only to stop at my rear he nuzzles my rump and begins climbing on me, I look back happily I know it sounds bad but I've always had a huge crush on my Son-in-Law like I said I know it's wrong but I can't help it, as he mounts me I slowly lower my body to the ground beyond joyous that we're about to commit a family crime I raise my hips sensually and wait for the moment that I'll be in heaven, I finally feel something poke my lips and encourage him with my purr to continue he pries me apart as I raise my hips a little higher helping him to slide the rest of the way in, I throw my head back in complete and utter pleasure as I thrust my hips back to meet his, I feel myself slicken like never before (my mate couldn't even get me this wet) and I just love it, as I continue to moan from the pleasure I'm receiving my mind is wiped clear of everything I know or ever learned, I bite my bottom lip hard as I can feel myself reaching that high the pounding of his hips against mine sends me there faster I clench my teeth together trying to hold it in but fail I give up and roar loudly cumming hard_ _  
_ _SPLASH_

 _ **(Dream Sequence End)**_ _ **  
**_

 **Location-Sarafina's Cave**

Sarafina's POV  
The coldness of water hitting my fur wakes me with a jump I look around frantically and realize that I'm still outside at the watering hole apparently I fell asleep on a rock I yawn and stretch noticing a dull ache in my lady region, I lift my leg to see I left a piece of myself rather sprayed a piece of myself onto it, embarrassed I quickly lick up my mess and head home, when I make it home my mind is filled with the most horrendous filthiest thoughts ever I feel myself aching even more as it turn from a dullness to want, I do the only thing that's left for me to do; enjoy myself I lick myself clean sending tingling sensations down my spine I continue until I feel myself getting close, getting bold and even hornier I stick my index finger in and swirl it around I moan lowly and began bucking against my finger, I crook my finger and find my sweetspot I assault it until I cum like crazy my eyes roll in the back of my head and I pass out

 **Location-Priderock/Sarafina's Cave**

Sarafina's POV  
When morning comes I find I'm still violating myself and have another mess to clean up I clean up my mess groom myself thoroughly and give myself the "sniff test" trying not to remember that I did what I did last night, I head towards Priderock to meet up with the other lionesses for our afternoon hunt but when I get there everyone's gone I start to walk inside the main den when I'm stopped

"Simba" I say surprised

"Hello Flower" he says making me blush

"Simba you don't have to call me that Sarafina is just fine" I reply looking to the floor shyly

"You always be Flower to me my lovely lioness" he says making me giggle

"Did I miss the hunting party?" I ask

"Unfortunately you did Flower, but that gives us plenty of time to spend with one another" he says

"Mm okay" I reply nervous

How will I start this conversation do I tell him I had a sexual dream about him last night WAIT WHAT of course not how stupid would that be of me okay what to do, what to do, what do I even say

"Flower would you like to come inside and get out of this blistering heat" he says offering

"Uh yes thank you" I say kindly

I walk inside the Main Den with Simba hot on my heels I decide to put him to the test and stop dead in my tracks and lift my tail up

"Mmmmm" I moan as it echoes of the den walls

My plan worked he walked nose first into my nesshood I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of his warm nose on it

"Oh my goodness Simba I'm so sorry" I say looking back at him

I turn to face him and find myself staring deep into his gorgeous orange eyes I stare harder and see that the orange is outlined by brown wow I guess his eyes do change colors like my daughter said, I blink back into "the now moment" and fail to realize we moved closer to each other, before I know what happened our tongues were fighting each other for dominance, I moan in his mouth as he begin to knead my teats I didn't think something like that could turn me on but it did, he moves to my neck nibbling and nipping I feel my arousal heighten and beg for more, he moves down further to my teats and nibble on them sending me very close to the edge I tell him not to stop and beg for even more but he does

"What" I ask panting

"Don't you hear that, that laughing" he says out of breathe looking towards the opening

"No" I say listening but my ears catch nothing

"The Hunting Party is back, we gotta stop" he says climbing from over me

It's then I hear the chatter of female voices along with laughter I casually sit up and groom myself but take a quick and dangerous chance by kissing Simba quickly and passionately, I pull away just in time for my daughter to walk in smiling

"Hi mom" she says nuzzling Simba

"Hi dear" I say giving her a fake smile and looking away

I get up to leave only to hear purring I look back to see my daughter has pushed Simba to the floor nuzzling him I don't know why but I walk out angry as jealousy crawls into my heart, the love that I have for my daughter is replaced by hate for her I only see her as my rival now, I decide to take a walk to clear my mind of what just happened when I make it home it's dark

"Sarafina" someone calls from the dark

I look around to see a figure in front of me they step into the moonlight and it's Simba I run towards him giving him a full body rub purring happily, he gladly returns the favor and pulls away

"We need to talk" he says looking at me worried

"What's wrong you look worried" I ask

"Thats because I am come on let's go inside your cave" he says

Hope bubbles up in me for the first time in years and I gallop ahead of him running inside when he enters the worry hasn't left his face at all he exhales and looks sadly at me

"What is it?" I ask concerned

"Nala's pregnant" he sighs

"Simba that should be good news for you" I tell him smiling

"How can you say that what if I'm not a good father towards the cub, what if it grows up to be just like Scar, or what if-" he rants

"Or what if it comes out with six toes and two tails" I say laughing

The look he gives me is of complete shock that something like that would come out of my mouth

"Simba what I mean is you're going to be a great father just like yours, there's nothing in this entire world that will change that" I reply

"You know what, you're right Sarafina thank you" he replies happy now

"Uh can I ask you one more question" he says sheepishly

"Sure" I say open for whatever

"Can I stay the night, Nala's kinda upset with me" he says a little down

"Simba you can stay here as long as you need" I tell him

While Simba sleeps along the wall I lie in my usual spot and fall asleep 

_**(Dream Sequence)**_  
 _  
_ _Aaahhh!_ __

 _I awake with a start and find myself at Priderock inside the Main Den the screaming continues as I see the lionesses in a circle, I look in the middle of the circle to see my daughter lying there crying with blood decorating the floor around her, she's giving birth but it looks as if she's been having a very difficult time she looks towards me and screams for me, I rush through the circle and hold her paws while the lionesses began chanting I recognize this chant as The Old Chant (my mother told it to me once whenever the Queen is about to give birth the lionesses circle her and chant The Old Chant to give her strength to birth the cub) my daughter screams reach my ears again and I look to her_ __

 _"Nala you must push" I tell her_ __

 _"I'm trying mother but it doesn't want to come out" she tells me tears streaming down her face_ __

 _"Then you must push harder" I yell_ __

 _She pushes harder only to be greeted with more blood this is impossible the cub hasn't moved once it's still in it's original position and it hasn't come down not even a little, as my daughter continues to scream trying to remove the cub from her womb I see something a green glow near the entrance, I lay my daughter down gently and run over to where the glowing is coming from as she screams for me not to leave her and to come back, I finally see that it's a dagger I stare at it and slowly reach for it the den is noisy with screaming and chanting the chanting grows louder and louder, I quickly snatch the dagger and run back to the circle I push my way through the circle, without a second thought I stab my daughter square in the stomach killing her and the cub ending my bloodline along with Sarabi's, Simba's and Mufasa's, I look towards my daughter as she bears the look of shock and surprise on her deceased face the lionesses stop chanting it's then I come to realize that they're all wearing white hooded cloaks, they all look towards me and their eyes begin to glow green like the dagger they start to chuckle as the ground begins rumbling, they're chuckling turns into cackling as the ground begins shaking badly I notice the ground start splitting and cracking it's splits open underneath Nala and swallows her whole, I scream for her and attempt to grab her but the ground closes as quickly as it opened I look back to the lionesses as they continue to cackle the sound sounds very disturbing to me as starts to creep me out, the lionesses begin merging into one as a single figure stands there Scar he turns to me with wicked evil eyes and launches_

 _ **(Dream Sequence End)**_

I awake screaming to find myself back in my cave I look around to find Simba still there sleeping good, I get up and lie next to him happy with the warmth that he's providing

 **Location-Simba's Private Watering Hole/Priderock/Sarafina's Cave** **  
**

When morning comes I find myself alone but with a thank you gift a nice piece of Zebra meat I hungrily eat it and clean myself up I leave my cave to go find Simba and thank him, I finally find him at his private waterhole looking even more down than last night

"Simba" I call but he doesn't look up

"Simba what's wrong" I ask

"I don't know I went home this morning but Nala yelled at me to leave so I did I've been here since" he says refusing to look up from the flat face boulder that we're lying on

Again with my damn daughter what's her problem I get up to go "have a talk" with my daughter and leave Simba to his thoughts I trot towards Priderock when I arrive no one is there but my daughter I walk in the main cave to see her lying down with an attitude

"Nala what's going on why'd you put Simba out of the cave this is his home by birthright you know that right" I tell her she only huffs and roll her eyes

I feel my anger coming a little to fast and began pacing the floor

"Nala if you don't stop this childish behavior you're going to lose him y-" I'm suddenly cut off by her as she snaps at me

"BY WHO MOTHER YOU!" she yells in my face

"You better watch who you're talking to young lady" I warn her

"NO YOU BETTER WATCH WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO!" she continues to yell stepping a little too close

"And who might that be missy" I tell her feeling this situation about to go to whole another level

"QUEEN OF PRIDEROCK AND THE PRRIDELANDS AND YOU CAN'T! OOF-"

I slap her across the room and watch as she slides along the floor she tries to get her bearings shaking her head clear

"Get out" she grounds at me through clenched teeth

I gladly leave and make my way back to Simba I convince him to leave with me going back to my cave, he asks about Nala and I tell him she doesn't want to see him he doesn't seem as hurt as before but it's still there, we finally make it to my cave stepping out of the blistering heat and into the coolness of my cave

 **2 Months Later**

 **Location-Sarafina's Cave** **  
**

"Aah, Aah Simba yes right there" I moan loudly as my mate hits my sweetspot ruthlessly

"You like that Flower" he whispers in my ear

"Aah yes my darling please more Mmmmm" I tell him raising my hips higher

I'm guessing you're wondering how this happened well long story short it only got worse between my darling and "Her Royal Highness" every time he attempted to apologize she blew up on him and I was always there to lend a sympathetic ear, a helping paw, a shoulder for him to cry on, and my favorite SEX, SEX, SEX and more SEX lots of it to so here we are mating each other like crazy

"Oh Flower" he groans in my ear

"Are you close my darling" I ask panting

"Yes very" he replies going even faster

"Aaah darling yes lets cum together Mmmmm" I tell him feeling my belly tighten

"As you wish Flower" he tells me

My darling goes from Mach 10 to Mach 20 (I know I'm a lioness and everything and you may think I don't know anything about speeds but I do, cause the faster the speed the better the orgasm anyways) my nesshood feels as if it's on fire and laced with the best pleasure bones can buy, I meet my darling's powerful thrust with my own as I throw my hips back hard feeling and hearing our genitals slap together and slide one another, my darling grabs my scruff and gives a few more thrusts along with a few short ones he releases me as we roar out our orgasms together, beyond exhausted he collapses on top of me as my walls clench around him every five minutes pulling from him and giving to me and my hungry womb

 **1 Month Later**

 **Location-Priderock**

As the Pride gathers around my daughter to congratulate her and my darling on their future cub together I break away from the crowd and head to the watering hole, when I arrive my mind is swirling I look at my reflection and sigh sadly, in time in time everyone will know there's no hiding that fact, Simba is in love with me and I'm with him, that I also will birth his next heir or heiress to this legendary kingdom to continue his legacy they will all know that these are the Errors We Make

 _ **Successor-My Precious Flower**_ **  
**

 **RL Note-I hoped you enjoyed :)**


End file.
